Binders are typically used in home, office and school settings to provide portable storage devices for holding various contents. The binder can have an outer cover and a binding mechanism coupled to an inner surface of the outer cover. Various components, such as papers, pockets, dividers and the like can be bound to the binding mechanism and positioned in the outer cover. However, such binders may provide limited access to the bound components.